Crossover Sneak Peak
by Avain1991
Summary: A Sneak Peak at all Crossover fictions in the works four stories all but one HP R&R tell me what you think


Hey fokes I've been comtemplating Crossover fictions for some time now not all HP but most...here are some sneek peaks at possible crossover stories I'd like to hear from everyone about them.

First up a BTVS and HP Crossover I call Even Slayers Need Help takes place after DH of HP and early to mid season Three Buffy. Main Ship Harry/Faith

* * *

Two cloaked individuals stood on the bow of a cargo ship with hoods covering their faces "There it is." one of them a male said pointing towards Las Angeles.

"About time. I was getting tired of the sea." A female said looking at the male

"Mm. At least we'll finally be free of them all." the female nodded as the two went back to looking towards the coast of the U.S.A.

"Of all the places we went to I can't believe Dumbledore can't reach us here."

"Well 'Mione since the revolution the MOM in England can't dictate what happens here. Unless they come across one of old Tom's followers." Hermione Granger nodded at her best friend Harry Potter's words. Both seventeen year old wizards reflected on what had brought the two of them to where they were at now Hermione looked over at the tired look on Harry's face. Just last month the two of them (along with Ronald Weasley who abandoned them and never returned) had hunted down all of Tom Riddles Horcrux and destroyed them the last of which had been the snake like man's familiar a rather large snake called Nagini and in a battle that rattled all of Hogwarts Harry struck down the man known as Lord Voldemort ending the second war against him.

The entire thing had almost take an entire year and they would never ask for the help of Albus Dumbledore especially when they found a rather damning thing in what remained of Ron's effects a note from Dumbledore reminding Ron to continue to feed Harry and Hermione Amortentia keyed to himself (to be fed to Hermione) and his sister Ginny (to be fed to Harry). As soon as the war was done Harry and Hermione basically told Dumbledore and his followers to go take a flying leap and left on the cargo ship they were on a week later only telling Remus and Nymphadora "Don't call me Nymphadora!" Lupin who preferred to be called by her Maiden name of Tonks where they were going because their son Teddy named after Tonks' dead father Ted Tonks is Harry's and Hermione's godson. And where were these two going? Why to LA of course where anyone could get lost! Hermione had talked Harry into going when she was given a business card for a place called Karatos located in LA thanks to Remus. "I've heard that this is a place where anyone from the supernatural world can find sanctuary."

So with the advice of their old DADA teacher they were waiting to set foot in the City of Angels as so many called it. "Any ideas what we're going to do after we go to this place?"

"No. Although I am encouraged by the name."

"'Mercy' right?"

"Yep. It only took me dragging you onto a boat to make you study."

"Can't really practice magic on here." Hermione shrugged as their boat started to dock. However Harry and Hermione didn't wait as Harry grabbed her hand and apparated them to a section of the dock yards within his sight both of them walked the slightly darkened streets of LA until they eventually found a stairwell with a neon sign that read _"Karatos."_

"Here we are." Harry said. The two walked down the stairs and opened the door and momentarily froze before they continued inside _"Well he did say it was a sanctuary."_ they thought at the same time although they were surprised to see demons, and many other things in the…karaoke bar.

They walked up to the bar "What'll you have?"

"Two firewhiskey's." Harry said as he set some Galleons on the counter the man nodded and reached behind him and poured the alcoholic drink into two glasses.

"Raoul!" A voice yelled "We don't serve Minors!"

"Easy Host they asked for a wizard's drink." Raoul said to a green skinned demon, with two horns pointing out of his head, and bright red eyes. Host as he was called paused

"Wizard's huh? Welcome to Karatos."

"Thanks Mr.…?"

"I'm The Host. I own this place." Harry nodded as he sipped his drink

"So may I ask what brought two young cats' like yourselves here to my little slice of haven?"

"We just needed to get away." Hermione said

The Host nodded "Right after the war over there I can understand that. What are your names?"

"Hermione."

"Harry."

"Nice to meet you two. Are one of you interested in a reading?" both teens looked at him in confusion. "When a customer sings I get glimpses of their future help them find the right path in their lives." Harry and Hermione looked at each other before Harry shrugged

"Why not?"

"I'll pick the song." Hermione said as they walked up to the stage.

Hermione made the choice and Harry nodded when he heard a guitar start to play. _"I wanted you to know. That I love the way you laugh. I want to hold you high and steal your pain awayyy. I keep your photograph and not know it serves me well. I want to hold you high and steal your pain…" (Together) "Cause I'm broken when I'm lonnesome and I don't feeel right when you're gone away." (Harry) "You've gone awayyy. You don't feel me here anymore." (Hermione) "The worst is over now and we can breathe again. I want to hold you high you steal my pain…" (Together) "Awayyyy." (Hermione) "There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight. I want to hold you high and steal your pain." (Together) "Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough. Cause I'm broken when I'm lonnesome and I don't feeel right when you're gone awayyy." (Instrumental part.) "Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough. Cause I'm broken when I'm lonnesome and I don't feeel right when you're gone awayyy." (Violin playing.) "Cause I'm broken when I'm lonnesome and I don't feeel right when you're gone awayyy. You've gone awayyy." (Harry) "You don't feel me here anymore." (Winds down and silences.)_

The club applauded the two wizards as they hopped off the stage and walked over towards The Host who was whipping his eyes. "That was a perfect song for all the things that happened to the two of you."

"So you can see past events as well?" Hermione asked making The Host nodded as Raoul handed him a drink

"Thank you. I needed a Sea Breeze after that." The Host drank the entire contents of his glass in one gulp as Harry and Hermione continued to sip their drinks.

"So tonight I'll put you up here then give you the money for two bus tickets."

"Where are we headed?"

"To a town called Sunnydale California. I can tell that they need a couple of hero's like you up there."

"Why?" Hermione and Harry asked

"Because the entire town is on top of a Hellmouth."

Harry was confused but when he saw Hermione's scared look it changed to concern "What's a Hellmouth Hermione?"

"It's a place where a great collection of dark magic is found. Quite literary it's a mouth into hell." Hermione said now Harry seemed to understand

"And I'm guessing they have some…problems there?" Harry asked The Host.

"Enough to make even war heroes like yourselves get nightmares." The Host said making Harry sigh

"Is anyone there helping people?"

"Yep there is a Slayer or two there."

"Slayer? As in Vampire Slayer?"

"That's the one."

Harry nodded "Well at least we won't be on our own this time. What do you say 'Mione?"

Hermione sighed then gulped back her drink "I'm in.".

* * *

So that's just a taste of Chapter One of Even Slayers Need Help. Next up a HP SW crossover call a new world. Takes place after the fall of the Empire and before SS of HP

* * *

Jaina Solo and her twin brother Jacen were running around playing under the watchful eye of their parents Leia and Han Solo the four year olds were enjoying the time together when they both suddenly paused Han was surprised but one look at Leia told him that it had to do with the Force. Just as suddenly as the moment came it went but Jaina and Jacen raced away Leia following, and Han followed after a moment's hesitation not questioning their need to get somewhere really fast.

Han paused when he saw his children kneeling over a bloody body he instantly reached into his vest and pulled out a communicator "Chewie come in!" Han yelled trying to reach his faithful friend and co-pilot Chewbacca a Wookie. Almost as soon as he made the call a loud roar answered him "We need medevac at my current location immediately! We've got a badly hurt boy here." Han explained to his best friend as he walked up to the blood stained young boy who couldn't be much older than his own children.

An affirmative roar answered him before the connection cut off mere moments later Chewie himself arrived in a speeder like a bat out of hell making Han smile a little before he bent down to lift the boy into his arms. Once the entire Solo family and the new addition were on board "Punch it Chewie!" Han ordered making the Wookie roar in answer but also whimper at the sight of the boy.

"I know buddy. He's still breathing for now." Han said in a sad tone. He knew how badly this was affecting his friend to the Wookies children were meant to protect at all cost they didn't let most out of their sight unless it was time for their coming of age rights. Hell Chewie had been a bigger blubbering mess when Jacen and Jaina had been born the Han had been (and that was saying something) but the idea that anyone would cause such harm to a child hurt Chewbacca worse than an Imperial blaster bolt to the heart. As soon as they landed on the healers docking bay the family and Wookie raced in the healer took one look at the boy and motioned for them to follow her they ran until they reached a dark room with a glowing tank.

The healer set to work ordering Han to start to remove the boys clothing as she worked on controls lifting the tank into the air. Han with Chewbacca's help undressed the boy till he was naked then ran up to the healer who set him in an almost mechanical looking…diaper would be the best way Han would describe it.

The Healer placed a breathing mask on the boy then used wired hooks to keep him standing as she lowered the tank again then started to fill it with a clear purplish like liquid. The Solos family watched as the boy jerked at the feeling of the liquid but calmed down once it covered his body then filled the tank then some monitors flickered into life.

The Healer walked up to one of them and her face grew grim as she looked at the list even winced a couple times "Where did you find him?" the Healer asked figuring that the boy had been abandoned.

"Jacen and I found him not to far away from the park we were playing at." Jaina answered

Han nodded at his daughters words "My wife and I followed the two of them once they ran off. When I saw him I called my friend Chewie here and he came and got us immediately so we could bring him here." the Healer nodded.

"I'm Healer Jocelyn by the way."

"Han Solo. This is my wife Leia and our children Jacen and Jaina."

Chewbacca roared his own introduction the healer nodded "Nice to meet you Chewbacca." Jocelyn said making the four humans look at her in surprise.

They didn't know many people that understood Wookie she smiled at the group "I make it a habit to learn as many languages as possible I see all different kinds of species in here and the Wookie language is just a personal favorite of mine." the group looked impressed with her

Chewie made a couple barking sounds making Jocelyn blush a little "Thank you very much. That's very sweet of you to say." Han saw the look in his buddy's eyes and made a note to come here more often.

"How is he?" Leia asked with a small smile on her face Jocelyn face turned dark before she answered

"He's in bad shape. Broken bones, many different wounds ranging from fist to what looks like whip marks, malnourishment, internal bleeding. Hell the only wound I can honestly say these animals didn't cause was the one that left the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead!" Chewie roared in anger a sentiment Han wished he could follow.

"Even with Bacca it'll be weeks before he's completely healed." Jocelyn said making Han and Leia look at her in surprise even Luke at his worse only needed to be in Bacca for a day or less.

Chewie made some short barking sound making everyone look at him "Are you sure buddy?" Han asked Chewie roared in the affirmative.

"Well it would make me feel better knowing someone was watching over him." Leia said as she walked up to the Wookie and patted him on the shoulder "And I can't think of a better sentry."

Chewie barked in pride at Leia's words. Han smiled then said "I'll bring your Bowcaster later so you have it." Chewbacca barked in thanks even with the fall of the Empire it was safe to have a blaster at your side or in his brother in-laws case a lightsaber. _"Speaking of Luke we should probably…"_ Han didn't finish his thought as the doors opened for two people in robes _"I'll never understand how those two always know when their needed."_

Han thought as Luke Skywalker and his wife Mara walked into the room both kneeled down to pick up Jacen and Jaina when they ran up to them. "Luke you felt it to?" Leia said

"I'd be surprised if any Force wielder didn't feel his entrance." Luke said to his twin sister "Mara and I raced over hear as soon as we felt that it was Jacen and Jaina who found him."

Leia nodded as Mara walked up to the boy in that Bacca tank. "Do I want to know how bad it is?" Mara asked no one in particular

"Let's just say he's lucky he can breathe on his own." Han said seeing Mara clench her fist.

"Uncle Chewie is going to watch over him until he's better." Jaina said making the two Jedi look at the Wookie who nodded in the affirmative

"Mind doing shifts with me and Mara?" Luke asked the Wookie looked thoughtful for a moment before roaring in agreement. Luke nodded "That way you won't work yourself to death."

"What's going to happen to him Uncle Luke?" Jacen asked

"After some time has pasted I'd like to take him to the Academy to train him to be a Jedi." The Solo's and Wookie looked at Luke in shock even Jocelyn was surprised. "I know you can feel it to Leia heck I'm sure Jacen and Jaina can feel it to."

Leia sighed and nodded "And for those of us not Force sensitive?" Han asked Luke smiled as he looked at his brother in all but blood

"The Force is flowing from him in waves. Even now his power is equal to the twins but that's only because he's injured. At full strength…he might be a match for Yoda in his prime."

Han, Leia, and Chewbacca looked at Luke in surprise. The day the Twins had been born Luke had said that they easily matched him in their strength in the Force to hear him talk of someone stronger was almost impossible to believe.

* * *

Haven't quite worked out the ships in A New World but I'm sure I'll figure it out...Thirdly a Twlight HP Cross called Imprinting which states the main idea in the title however the ships are not all that they appear. I find that the books focus way to much on only a few of the wolves and want to rectify that. Leah/Harry Embry/Hermione Seth/OC this one is almost completly AU in fact almost all of these will be

* * *

The almost squawk like sound of the announcer's box in the Port Angeles airport was the first thing Harry Potter heard as he stopped off the platform Harry ignored it as he grabbed his things and walked out into the rain. Harry's fifth year had ended with the death of his Godfather Sirius Black at the hands of Peter Pettigrew a man Sirius had been hunting to clear his name. Pettigrew had been captured and tried for the murder of 12 innocents and was sentenced to life in Azkaban.

The year before Harry had watched Cedric Diggery win the Tri-Wizard tournament with his best friend Hermione Granger, but after the death of his last connection to his parents the magical world lost both of their interest in fact Harry was expecting the Granger family to follow him as soon as they finished selling their practice (Dr. and Dr. Granger are dentist). Harry decided to walk into the woods for cover before he Appareated (Sirius had given him lesion in secret) only to feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise like they usually do when danger has either found him or is near.

He continued walking but a little slower looking all around to make sure nothing was going to jump out at him. "Well what do we have here?" Turns out it was just going to lean against a tree and wait for him

"I think he's a future member don't you Riley?"

Harry turned to see to pale teens a man and a woman the woman's hair was short and brown and the man had light brown hair as well but their most distinguished feature had to be their red eyes. _"Great Vampires in Washington. That's the last time I let fate decide on the destination. Damn Dr. Granger and his idea of picking a place by throwing a dart into the map."_ Harry thought as he moved into a slightly defensive position and waited

"With the way he's already gearing for a fight instead of taking the flight option…I'd say he's in." Riley said as the two started to move in on Harry.

Harry took a deep breath then flicked his wrist bringing out his wand _"Reducto."_ Harry cast at Riley who was sent flying a couple of feet back Harry took the distraction to try and fight the girl before she got any closer. Harry spent the entire fight thanking Quidditch for enhancing his reflexes so much as he had to use them alone to doge the attacks these two were throwing at him. Harry finally caught a break when he hit the girl with _Incendio_ making her burn like a candle wick Riley had been furious had stepped up the attacks. Minutes later Harry was panting looking up at Riley who had a smirk on his face just waiting for finish him off only to be knocked off his feet by a large red wolf. Riley stood up and faced the wolf only for a slightly smaller sandy brown wolf to appear right behind the red one both focused on the vampire and ignoring Harry.

Harry was about to yell for them to leave when five more wolves stepped into the clearing the largest one was black and had to be the Alpha of the pack both the red and sandy brown wolf moved back a little till they were with the other wolves in a formation. The red on the Alpha's right signaling that it was second in command and the sandy one back with one of the other wolves' signally new edition to the pack. Riley looked ready to piss himself as he ran tried to run only to find an eight wolf waiting for him then the wolves attacked Riley in perfect sync something Harry knew wasn't normal even for a pack animal. Eventually Riley was torn to pieces Harry stood up and walked over towards the body they had started to pile together once it seemed that they had every piece Harry set the pile on fire making the wolves jump back from it.

Jacob Black was walking towards his house with his best friend Bella Swan trying to talk her to break up with her Vampire boyfriend when she got a call on her phone. "Hey Alice." Bella said making Jacob want to groan

_"The psychic leach great."_ he thought until he caught sight of Bella's surprised look when she offered the phone to him. After some hesitation he took the phone "Yeah what do you want?!" Jacob could feel the disapproving look on Bella's face.

_"Jacob there's a young teen in the woods by Port Angeles airport about to be attached we can't get to them in time it's up to you and the rest of the dogs."_

Jacob hated to admit it but the fact that he and the pack were about to prove that they were better than the Cullen's made him want to fist pump in the air "We're on it! Gotta go Bells." Jacob was about to throw the phone back to Bella but paused and thought better of it by just handing her the phone. Jacob ran into the woods took off his clothing tied them to his leg and shifted into his wolf form howling to get everyone attention

"What's up bro?" Embry was the first to answer Jacob

"According to our resident psychic there's about to be an attack."

"On the reservation?" Sam's voice joined the conversation.

"No…" Jacob could feel the relief from both wolves "…they're about to attack someone in the woods outside the Port Angeles airport."

"So let the leaches handle it." Leah Clearwater's voice said.

"Can't they won't reach the innocent in time." Jacob said

"Then let's go and help the guy/ girl out." Leah's little brother Seth said.

"We just need to wait for Paul, Jared, and…"

"Sorry we're late." Three voices said at once

"…Quil."

"Let's move Leah Jacob you two run there and try to stop the innocent from dying, Paul you'll run up behind the leach to make sure it or they don't try to run, the rest will do our best to keep up with Leah and Jacob." Sam called out as the pack all ran towards Port Angeles.

"Race ya!" Leah challenged making Jacob roll his eyes as he ran after the only girl werewolf in the pack. As Leah and Jacob ran they caught sight of the leach but couldn't see who they were supposed to protect.

"Sam we might be too late." Jacob called out all the wolves felt the same emotion…regret.

"Let's kill the leach to make sure it doesn't get anyone else." (Skip to when the pack is picking up the pieces of Riley.)

"Well at least we stopped anyone else from dying because of him." Seth said as he threw a piece of arm onto the pile

"Hey I think I found the remints of a body over hear…foo definitely leach. Burn to a crisp whoever they cornered he or she was badass enough to get one of them first." Paul called out letting the others see the smoldering ashes of the girl vampire.

All the wolves were impressed "Damn makes me wish…Holy Shit!" Jacob called as the finished pile of Riley burst into flame.

"Sorry about that didn't mean to scare my savors." A voice called out making the pack look at a teen with had black unruly hair, bright green eyes, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead he also looked dead on his feet. They all looked at him one by one until it was Leah's turn then they all felt the magic in the air

"Oh…Shit." all the male wolves thought even Sam. Leah could see the lines in her life the lines that held her to her family, her anger at Sam and Emily, her anger at the Cullen's, every line that had held her to this world snapped and latched onto the white boy they had just saved. Apparently the white boy could feel the magic take effect as he looked at the sandy brown wolf and walked in front of her kneeling down to look into her eyes. They both just looked back at each other until Leah had to run into the woods the pack knew she was going to shift forms in private but they could see the slight hurt on the boy's face.

Sam walked up and placed a paw on the teens shoulder making him sit down "It's a bit of a switch when the canine is telling you to sit." the boy joked making all of us laugh.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you aren't normal wolves."

"No we aren't." Leah's human voice said making everyone look at her as she walked into the clearing making the teen look at her all the wolves almost laughed again when Leah fidgeted under her imprints eyes.

* * *

So that's a sneak peak of Imprinting can't wait to hear what you think of it Finally we have the only non Hp Crossover I'm currently working on. I'll let you guess the two subjects

* * *

A brief gust of wind making the leaves move was all that was noticed as the hunter ran to track his prey he paused momentarily to look for tracks before he started his pursuit anew. He jumped off a small rock face grabbing a tree branch to swing his using the force of his jump to push his forward as he neared his prey he slowed and began to stalk pulling his bow from across his shoulders. He reached into his quiver and pulled out an arrow which he noticed to the string he looked into a clearing to see his prey licking his chops at the sight. He looked down at young stag in his eyesight he rose slightly to fire only to jump at a voice yelling

"Rebecca! Sonja!" he looked over towards the sound of the voice then looked back quickly only to see the stag already running way. The hunter sighed as he replaced his arrow into the quiver on his back then once again slung the bow across his shoulders. The string showing on his chest he looked down to see a grey haired man with piercing blue eyes enter into the clearing followed by two women the elder of the two had tan skin and dark hair from the way she carried herself the hunter knew she had a primitive side to her just like him.

The younger was pale, black hair, and wore clothing that made the hunter almost burst out laughing _"Who wearing nothing but black into the woods?"_ he then took a better look at the group and realized they were searching for something…someone's from the names they called two girls.

"Rebecca! Sonja!" The man called again before sighing

"We'll find them Gibbs." the younger of the women said trying to make Gibbs feel better

"We've been looking for three days Abs. If they haven't starved they've probably froze to death.".

_"Must be referring to the girls?"_ The hunter thought then decided to help out a little before he disappeared into the woods he soon found the two little girls sisters from the looks eating the food he had left for them around the fire he had built all the while not ever letting either of them hear or see him.

"Rebecca! Sonja!" The hunter called in an almost perfect imitation of Gibbs making them look towards where they heard his voice he moved back a few steps and called again making the two girls start to yell

"Over here!"

The hunter lead them in a game of follow the leader until he reach a spot where Gibb's real voice took over for his call he stepped off to the side and watched as the kids ran towards the three adults he had seem earlier. He smiled as the girls ran forward and threw themselves into the arms of Gibbs "Uncle Gibbs!" they both called out as he hugged the girls tightly.

The hunter knew Gibbs wasn't really their uncle probably a family friend that they called uncle "Here you two are?! Look at you!" Gibbs had a look about him that made the hunter smile at the sight. "And what's this?" Gibbs asked as he wiped off the mouth of one of the girls feeling the grease on her chin

"We were eating dinner when we heard you calling out for us." the eldest girl said looking slightly sheepish.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah rabbit cooked over a fire." Gibbs and the adult women looked at the kids in disbelief

"Our Angel has been taking care of us." the younger girl said making the hunter sigh.

"Your Angel?"

"Yeah! Mama is always talking about Guardian Angels and how they watch over people. The entire time we've been here someone had been taking care of us. They built a fire, they placed a few canteens of water, and always left us food. Every morning afternoon and evening. All the while without a single one of us noticing." The youngest smiled as she pulled a medallion from under her shirt "We almost saw him one night during the rain storm. Right Becca?"

"Right."

The hunter face faltered "Shit!" he cursed under his breath

"Too bad he didn't leave you along and make our job easier." a new voice said making the Hunter look again

_"Wow the woods are filling up."_ he thought as a group of ten men dressed in black carrying weapons ranging from shotguns to automatic rifles.

"Oh Kami help me." He whispered as he drew and notched an arrow the Hunter waited and watched as the young Goth woman Gibbs called 'Abs' kneeled down with the two girls trying to provide some comfort while Gibbs and other woman looked ready to defend the three of them. He could see the darker skinned woman itching to go for her weapon but Hunter knew that if she did all five would die.

"NCIS special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and Israeli Masada Ziva David."

* * *

Ok folks that it for now let me know what you think. R&R


End file.
